


The Daughter of Four (A Percy Jackson Story)

by Pinktree26



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Fanfiction, Gen, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktree26/pseuds/Pinktree26
Summary: What if there was a demigod child with four fathers? One that had her own prophecy? Amber Jones is the daughter of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Kronos. She grew up in Tartarus, learning to control her powers and weapons. She rescued the Olympians before disppearing into the Labyrinth. Almost four years later, she joins the final battles; The Battle of Camp-Half Blood and The Battle of Olympus. Will she save everyone? Or will everyone perish?





	1. Prologue

Amber Jones was a very different girl indeed. She lived with one of her fathers, Kronos, in Tartarus in the Underworld. Kronos had raised her since she was born. Her mother had died, leaving Amber with him. 

“Daddy?” Amber asked one day. 

“Yes, Amber?” Kronos asked, looking up from his book. 

“Why are people being mean to me?” 

Kronos froze, his eyes flashing dangerously. He put his book down and scooped up his crying four-year-old daughter. 

“Who’s being mean to you?” Kronos asked. 

“The big dwagon lady,” Amber sniffed. 

Kronos put Amber in her room, locked the door and left. He found Kampê talking to some other monsters in Tartarus. 

“Kampê,” Kronos called. 

“Yes, Lord Kronos?” Kampê asked, turning to look at him. 

“I thought I told you to be nice to my daughter. For all of you here in Tartarus to be nice to her. I get that she is the only mortal here, and she’s not dead, but you better treat her with the same respect that you show to me, because she is my daughter, and I will not have you being mean to her. You treat her with the same respect that you show to me or I will do this to you,” Kronos growled. 

He attacked Kampê, breaking multiple bones and ripping many muscles and tendons. He turned to her friends, who had stood watching in shock. 

“Go tell the others that if anyone is mean to my daughter, something similar will happen to them,” Kronos snarled, anger evident in his voice. 

The monsters scrambled to obey, not daring to risk the possibility of injuries. Kronos went back to Amber, who ran up and hugged him tightly, crying. 

“Listen to me, Amber,” Kronos whispered, lifting her head up to look at him. “I won’t let anyone hurt you. You’re safe with me. Soon, you will be old enough to begin training.”

Amber smiled and clapped her hands together happily. 

“Twain,” she giggled, her speech still not perfected. 

Kronos smiled and spent the rest of the day with his daughter. 

 

A few years had passed, and Amber was no longer bullied and hated. She was adored by the monsters and beings in Tartarus. She had learned to fight, efficient with the bow, sword, daggers, and throwing knives. She had also been trained to slow time, stop it, and reverse it. Her other powers, inherited from Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, were being trained now. She could control the wind and water and shadows. She could summon skeletons and storms and whirlpools. She was the most powerful demigod in the world. 

She had also renovated Tartarus. When most people hear of Tartarus, they think darkness and torture. That’s what Tartarus used to be. It was now full of color and sound and light and parties. You see, Amber had first renovated her room. Neon walls and ceiling, bright rugs, flat-screen TV, iPad, phone, speakers, loud music, books, everything she could ever want. She had eventually renovated everyone else’s room the way they had wanted it. There was now a movie theater, a dance room, a lounge, a bar, everything. This had earned her the respect of everyone in Tartarus. She was almost nine now, ready to face the world. 

“Dad, can I please leave now?” Amber asked. 

“Give it two more years. The day before you turn eleven. Then I will get you out,” Kronos promised. 

“Yay!” Amber cried out happily, hugging him. 

Kronos was hesitant about letting his little girl out into the real world, but he knew he couldn’t keep her in Tartarus forever. He sighed and decided he needed to get over it, as he wasn’t going to break his word to her. 

 

The day before Amber turned eleven, Kronos got Amber out of the pit, guiding her to Camp Half-Blood. Monsters chased her the whole way, but she was ready for them. She reached the camp and crossed the border, the protection wards keeping out the monsters. She went right to the house that she saw, thinking that someone was for sure there, due to the lights. 

She opened the door silently and found a centaur and a man talking quietly, apparently nervous. 

“Kronos appears to be stirring once more. There was a large wind that nearly blew all the spirits out of the Fields of Asphodel. Hades alerted us to this. Kronos might try to rise from the pit and take over the world,” the man spoke urgently. 

“Um, can you help me?” Amber asked softly, startling both of them. 

“What’s your name?” the centaur asked. 

“Amber Jones,” Amber said. “I crossed over the border being chased by monsters. Can you help me?”

“My name is Chiron, and this is Mr. D,” Chiron said. 

“Dionysius?” Amber guessed. “Like the Greek god of wine and insanity?” 

Mr. D rose an eyebrow in surprise. 

“You know of that?” Chiron asked. 

“I grew up with Greek mythology books,” Amber lied. 

Mr. D nodded his head and was about to speak when Chiron stepped forward. 

“I think it is best if you sleep in here tonight. We will introduce you to the rest of camp in the morning. Dionysius, I believe it would be best if you return to Olympus for the time being. I will inform the campers tomorrow,” Chiron said. 

Dionysius nodded again and disappeared. Amber turned to look at Chiron. 

“This way, dear one,” the centaur said, gesturing to a hallway. 

Amber followed him to a room with a bed, where she quickly got in. She mumbled a goodnight and a thank you to Chiron before she fell asleep.


	2. The Vision

Amber woke up the next morning, got dressed and got ready to meet some new people. She heard a knock on her door and opened it to see a girl about her age. 

“Hello, I’m Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I’m here to give you a tour of the camp. What’s your name?” the girl, Annabeth, asked. 

“I’m Amber Jones. No one’s going to hurt me, are they?” Amber asked. 

“No way,” Annabeth said. 

Amber happily followed the blonde girl out of the house and across the fields, to a cluster of cabins nestled neatly in a U-shape near the woods with a fireplace in the middle. At one end was a large pavilion with marble picnic tables that had a lighted brazier at the far end. Next to it, was an amphitheater with rows of wooden benches and a bonfire ready to go. Through the trees, Amber could see the sea stretching out to the open expanse of blue. As she walked through the camp with Annabeth, she saw a young girl in a brown dress, stoking the fire. Amber glanced at Annabeth, who wasn’t paying much attention to her as she pointed out certain things, and made her way over to the girl. 

“Hello, I’m Amber Jones. Who are you?” Amber asked, sitting next to her. 

The girl looked up, her eyes filled with warm flames, radiating warmth and a sense of family. 

“I am Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth,” the girl said. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know that, Lady Hestia,” Amber told her, hastily bowing to her. 

Hestia laughed lightly, waving her hand in a dismissive manner. Amber smiled slightly, making Hestia smile back at her. 

“I knew your mother,” Hestia said suddenly. 

Amber looked startled. 

“Was she a nice mother?” Amber asked. 

“She was one of the nicest people I had ever met. She was one of the only ones to notice me, take the time to talk to me. Most people are too busy to be with family, to enjoy the warmth of a fire. She dropped everything to talk to me, noticing I was alone. She was the most understanding person ever in the world. She took the time to listen to people, to help them figure out things, to do anything she could. She gave up everything to help those that needed it. She loved everyone, and everyone loved her. The gods made her a member of the Olympian Council and invited her many times to the palace,” Hestia said. 

Amber smiled happily, finally knowing about her mother for the first time. Kronos had always choked up when talking about her and never said much more than her name; Anika Jones. She was about to speak to Hestia again when Annabeth called her name. 

“You better go,” Hestia said. 

“Thank you, Lady Hestia,” Amber said with a bow. 

Hestia disappeared in a flash of flame, leaving Amber alone. She quickly turned and joined Annabeth, who resumed the tour. That night, at dinner, sitting at the Hermes cabin table, Amber was sitting on the very edge, trying to keep in the shadows. Suddenly, all conversation stopped and found that all eyes were on her. She glanced up and found three symbols hovering over her head. A skull, a lightning bolt, and a trident. 

“Hail Amber Jones, daughter of Zeus, God of the Sky, daughter of Poseidon, God of the Sea, and daughter of Hades, God of the Underworld,” Chiron announced. 

All the campers got up and knelt to the ground. Amber stared in shock and confusion. Even though she knew that the three who had just claimed her were her fathers, she didn’t expect everyone to bow down to her. 

“You are the most powerful in the world. You have the power to change the world,” Kronos’ voice said to her in her head. 

“I don’t want this power. I didn’t ask for it,” Amber replied softly. 

“Alas, you don’t have a choice. I’m afraid my sons and I brought this on you. I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Dad. I still love you.”

“Goodnight.”

Amber walked alone to the very first cabin. She had the feeling that someone would use the Poseidon cabin soon and Hades didn’t have one there. So Amber entered the Zeus cabin. And that night, she got a very bad vision. 

 

She stood in a cave that dripped with water. Sitting before her were thirteen beings. Seven men and six women. Ropes bound them tightly, glowing. The beings were glowing as well but the light was fading. 

“You need to find us,” the man in the middle with electric blue eyes said. “These ropes are draining our power. Even now, it is taking all our energy to give you this vision. We are somewhere in Florida. You must hurry.”

“Why me?” Amber asked. 

“You are our daughter. You must hurry and find us before it is too late,” Poseidon cut in. 

“I won’t fail you. I will leave as soon as I can,” Amber promised. 

Hera released her and let her go to the real world.


	3. Rescue

Amber jolted awake, finding it was midnight. She grabbed her weapons and snuck out of camp. She had noticed that Dionysius wasn’t at dinner and slapped herself mentally for not paying much attention to it. She stole some money from the camp store and headed into the night. She caught a ride on a horse from a nearby farm and rode off into the city of Manhattan. When she got to the edge of the city, she dismounted and sent the horse back to its farm. 

‘Where to start?’ Amber thought. ‘Miami seems like a good place to begin an adventure.’

So Amber bought a ticket to Miami and hopped on board the Greyhound. She took a seat near the back to keep out of sight. As she watched the landscape flash by, she fell asleep. 

 

She looked up and found herself back in the cave with the Olympians. There was a man there who was sneering at them, a few allies standing behind him. 

“You thought you could call for help?” the man asked. “You couldn’t do that without me knowing. Now, who did you call for? Tell me now and I won’t kill them when they come. I’ll just tie them up.”

The gods glared right back at the man and refused to say a word. Hestia frowned at the man and shook her head. 

“Why should we tell you who we called for?” Hestia asked. “I’m confident that she will be able to defeat you.”

“So it’s a girl?” the man asked, triumphant. 

“You will never find the right girl. She’s stronger than you think,” Hestia replied easily. 

“A challenge it is. I will find her and kill her, despite what I said,” the man laughed. 

“Good luck, Euphan, for she will not be easy to find,” the Goddess of the Hearth shot back. 

“Luck is always on my side, little goddess,” Euphan said. 

Once the man was gone, Zeus turned to me. 

“You must hurry. We only have three days left,” he said urgently. 

Amber nodded her head to let them know that she understood before she woke up. 

 

Amber woke to the sound of the bus’ tires screeching and the passengers screaming. They were headed toward the ocean. The bus had hit a car when the driver had a heart attack. Amber made a split second decision. She bolted up the isle, pushed the driver to one side and took the wheel. She applied the brake slowly and steered the bus to the side of the road, turning on the hazard lights to warn other cars. Once she had parked the bus, she calmly asked everyone to remain seated. She had someone call 911 while she administered hands-only CPR. Within minutes, the driver woke up in time for the ambulance to arrive and carry him away. Another driver took over his position to get everyone to where they needed to go. 

As Amber made her way back to her seat, she got a lot of applause, congratulations, and thanks. Amber sat down and stared out the window, which was slowly changing. Deciding to speed things up a bit, she altered time so that the bus moved faster and reached its destinations faster as well. Soon, she was the only one left on the bus, heading deeper into Florida. The driver dropped her off in Miami and left her there. Amber looked about her, frowning. 

“Now where?” Amber asked herself. 

It was dark out, early morning. The sun was about two hours away from rising over the horizon. Amber decided to get a cup of coffee from a nearby coffee shop, so she entered, ordered, and paid. Sipping her caramel frappuccino, she wandered the city until she reached the beach. It was there that something caught her gaze. 

A large boulder next to an ice cream stand that was resting near the pier was slightly rolled to one side, as though someone had moved it. Cautiously, she finished her coffee and threw the cup in the trash. She casually walked over to the boulder and pulled out her sword. She inched inside, moving slowly to allow her eyes time to adjust to the dimness of the passage. She stayed in the shadows, wrapping herself in them to hide as she made her way through the corridor. Slowly, light came into view, the flickering quality of it revealing it to be candles, lanterns, or a fire. 

She peered around the last bend in the rock and found the cave with the Olympians. She made her way around it slowly, scanning the walls, floor, and ceiling for traps. The gods made no noise, knowing it was important to remain silent. Amber slowly moved into the light, eyes peeled for any hiding space. Then she saw the perfect place. It was a few feet to her left with an identical one to her right. An ambush. 

Amber stopped moving and started to move backward toward the tunnel when two figures emerged from behind her. She had no choice but to move forward. With a surprising turn of speed, Amber shot over to the Olympians, her back to them so that she wasn’t completely surrounded. The two figures that had been hidden in the hiding places she had spotted were surprised that she had evaded the ambush. While Euphan was on his way across the the room, Amber hacked through Ares’ ropes. 

“Free the others,” Amber hissed. “I’ll take care of this.”

Ares frowned at hearing that he wasn’t going to be fighting, but decided not to argue. He started to cut Aphrodite free as Amber turned to Euphan. 

“Looks like your ambush didn’t go as planned,” Amber said. 

“I’m surprised at your stealth and speed. I expected you to run in here without looking at anything,” Euphan said. 

“That’s why you should prepare for everything and anything,” Amber advised. 

“I’m prepared for your death!” Euphan shouted, moving forward with a sword. 

Amber easily blocked the stroke and retaliated. Euphan’s four companions joined in and started to fight Amber. 

Ares had freed Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, and Athena by now. Ares now turned and was about to help Amber when the young demigod shouted to him to stay put. 

“Is this the best you have?!” Amber shouted at Euphan. “I expected someone who managed to capture the Olympians to be a bit stronger and able to fight without help!” 

“Move back! She’s mine!” Euphan shouted. 

His allies moved back and guarded the exit. Now that she wasn’t being attacked by five people, Amber could focus on Euphan alone. Her senses were going into overdrive as she anticipated his every move. No matter what he did, she was always one step ahead. She pushed him back as she whirled into her own attack, mixing all the techniques she had been taught into one fluid dance. Euphan couldn’t match her skill and fell back beneath her onslaught of attacks. Amber had sped time up for herself so that she moved faster than Euphan could retaliate. After years of training with multiple Titans, she was confident that she could defeat Euphan, who was a regular mortal who had come back from the dead with a few of his allies. 

Eventually, Amber disarmed Euphan and killed him. Upon seeing their leader die, the other four gave themselves up and let her kill them so they returned to where they had been before. 

All the gods were now free and were smiling at her. 

“Not bad, kid,” Ares growled. 

“Thank you, Lord Ares,” Amber said with a bow of her head as she put her sword away. 

“We are forever in your debt, Amber Jones,” Athena said with a smile. 

“I did what anyone would’ve done. I help without asking for anything in return,” Amber said. “Like my mother.”

Hestia smiled warmly at her, knowing that her mother would’ve done the same that Amber had done. 

“You best get back now. You’ve been gone for two days,” Apollo said. 

Amber bowed her head once more and straightened. The Olympians all fell to their knees in respect. To say Amber was shocked was an understatement. The Olympians got to their feet and smiled at the girl before them. From his pocket, Zeus pulled out a golden circlet. He placed it on her head and backed up. 

“Your mother, Anika, wished for you to have this,” Zeus told her. 

Amber touched the circlet on her head with a faint smile. Her feeling of accomplishment and happiness was mingled with confusion and shock. Zeus waved his hand and sent her back to camp. 

As Amber stepped over the property line, she was greeted with shouts and calls. She turned to see the campers racing toward her, looking relieved. Chiron cantered up to her first and looked her over. Dionysius was with him, winking discretely at the girl who nodded imperceptibly back at him. As the campers reached her, she had no choice but to tell them all where she had been and what she had been doing. Upon hearing that she had rescued all the Olympians, campers turned to look at Dionysius as though looking for confirmation. 

“Don’t look to me. She’s the one who’s telling the story,” Dionysius said. ”But she did save us.”

All the campers lifted Amber onto their shoulders and paraded her toward the pavilion, where a feast was ready for her. And for once, Amber felt content and accepted.


	4. Amber’s Prophecy

After failing to fall asleep in bed, Amber walked along the beach, looking for a good spot. Once she reached a flat expanse of sand, she held her hand out and concentrated on Tartarus. Within seconds, the entrance to Tartarus appeared on the beach. Amber glanced behind her to see empty dunes to make sure that no one followed her. No one did. 

Shaking her head, Amber jumped into the pit, letting the darkness envelope her. She landed lightly on her feet, keeping herself low for the time being, allowing her senses to adjust. She heard the blaring music, saw the flashing lights, heard the shouts and screams of partying people. She straightened up and looked around her. 

“AMBER!” Kampê called out, bringing all the attention to her. 

“Hello, Kampê. Nice to see you again,” Amber said, the music having been turned down to hear her. 

Kronos walked out, wondering what was going on. When he saw Amber, he ran over and hugged her.

“What brings you here?” Kronos asked. 

“Couldn’t sleep. So I decided to visit you,” Amber said. 

“Well, I’m glad you did. Though you should get back before dawn.”

“I will, Dad.“

An hour passed before Amber left for camp once more. When she arrived on the beach, she saw that it was empty, like she had left it. Making her way to the Zeus cabin, she got the feeling she was being watched. She turned her head to see something standing at the window in the attic of the Big House. Curious, Amber walked over to the Big House, entering it silently. She crept up to the attic and opened the trapdoor in the ceiling. She climbed up and found herself face-to-face with a mummy. But she didn’t scream, didn’t move. She held her breath, waiting. 

“I am the speaker of the prophet Apollo, Slayer of the Mighty Python. Approach, Seeker, and ask,” the mummy hissed. 

“What is my fate?” Amber asked. 

For a few seconds, there was silence. Then the mummy’s mouth opened and out came a stream of green mist. It curled around the girl, showing her many images. 

“The girl of four must bond together 

To save the world from all disaster

Uncover the truth of all from her hidden 

And win the respect of all unbidden

Stay by her side her friends must 

For if alone in a mission turns to dust 

Alone she will not be in the least 

For stronger with her friends, her fury unleashed 

The question then is will she fail 

Or will she rise by hands frail 

For she must be the one to protect 

Or to destroy the house of the gods.”

The mummy sat back down and didn’t move. Amber stood in shock, trembling with the fear she felt. She was to be responsible for the fate of the world. She just hoped that it wouldn’t happen soon. Stumbling from the house, she ran to her cabin and managed to fall asleep. 

 

Το κορίτσι τ?ν τεσσάρ?ν πρέπει να συνδεθεί μαξι

Για να σώσει τον κόσμο από κάθε καταστροφή

Αποκαλυψτε την αλήθεια όλ?ν από την κρυφή της

Και κερδίστε το σεβασμό όλ?ν τ?ν απαγορευμέν?ν

Μείνετε δίπλα της οι φίλοι της πρέπει

Γιατί αν μόνος σε μια αποστολή μετατρέπεται σε σκόνη

Μόνη δεν θα είναι στο ελάχιστο

Για ισχυρότερη με τους φίλους της, η Μαρία της εξαπέλυσε

Η ερώτηση τότε είναι να αποτύχει

Ή θα σηκ?θεί με τα χέρια αδύναμα

Γιατί πρέπει να είναι αυτή που θα προστατεύσει

Ή να καταστρέψει το σπίτι τ?ν θεών

(Greek version of the prophecy)


	5. Runaway

Amber woke up the next morning, remembering her prophecy. With a sigh, she heaved herself out of bed and got ready for the day, her weapons strapped to her back securely. She made her way outside to breathe in the fresh air, watching the sun rise over the Sound, casting dancing colors on the waves. She smiled and then turned to look at the window of the attic. Shivering in the warm summer air, she turned and made her way to the arena for some early morning training. She grabbed her sword out and started to attack the straw dummies that were out and set up. She grew tired of that after a while and switched to archery, not even looking at the target, yet hitting the bullseye every time. She heard the conch horn sounding breakfast and headed to the pavilion. 

She sat alone at the Zeus table, refusing to look at anyone. She felt as though she didn’t belong, that she wouldn’t fit in no matter what she did after hearing her prophecy. People called out to her, saying good morning, but for her, it was anything but a good morning. After breakfast, she sat alone on the roof of the Zeus cabin, watching the activities going on. Chiron stopped beneath her and looked up. 

“Amber, please come down. We must talk with you,” Chiron said. 

Amber didn’t reply. She just sat there, her mind working at a million miles an hour, trying to figure out the prophecy. Dionysius appeared next to her and tapped her. Amber slowly looked up at him, snapping herself out of her trance. 

“Yes?” Amber asked. 

“We need to talk,” Chiron said again. 

Amber jumped down and was followed by Dionysius. 

“What’s wrong?” Amber asked. 

“That’s what I wanted to ask you. You aren’t at any of the activities today. You seem to be lost in thought. What’s wrong?” Chiron asked. 

“Nothing important,” Amber said with a shrug. 

“You need to talk, little girl. I don’t care if your the daughter of all Big Three. In my opinion, you shouldn’t be alive at all. If I had my way, I’d kill you now. It would be safer for everyone,” Dionysius said nonchalantly. 

Amber stared at him in shock and hurt. The god of wine realized that what he had said had hurt her and was about to apologize when she managed to speak. 

“Thanks a lot, sir. As if I didn’t have enough to deal with without that. It makes me feel so much better,” Amber whispered, tears falling. 

Without waiting for a response, Amber raced off, disappearing into the trees of the forest. Not paying any attention to where she was going, she made it to Zeus’ Fist, a cluster of rocks. She climbed up, but due to her blurry vision, she tripped and fell headlong into a tunnel. She lay there, winded, wondering where she was. 

‘You are in the Labyrinth,’ Kronos’ voice said. ‘It is very dangerous down here.’

‘Guide me,’ Amber implored. 

A golden light spread before her, showing her the tunnel she was in. Amber set off, following the path of light. She knew it would lead her to where she needed to go. She had no idea that the camp was in panic. She had no idea that they soon stopped searching for her, gave up on her, assumed her dead. It wasn’t until when Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, and Grover entered four years later that she was found once more.


	6. Danger in the Labyrinth

Kronos had never led Amber astray. He helped her navigate the Maze, showed her all the hidden secrets. She no longer needed guidance, nor light. She knew her way without any signs. She was resting near the entrance to the basement of a hotel when it opened. In walked Annabeth, Percy, and a girl, a mortal. 

Amber stood up, alert. 

“Amber?” Annabeth asked, her voice showing that she didn’t believe it. 

“Annabeth?” Amber asked. 

Annabeth flung herself at Amber, hugging her. 

“We all thought you were dead! Yet you’ve been down here all this time? It’s been four years!” Annabeth cried. 

Amber smiled sadly. She hugged her friend before smiling at her half-brother, Percy. He was unsure around her, not knowing who she was. 

“Who are you?” Percy asked. 

“Amber Jones, daughter of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Kronos,” Amber replied. 

“Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon,” Percy said. 

“Rachel Elizabeth Dare, mortal,” the girl told her. “I’m here to guide them through the Labyrinth.”

“I can do that easily. I’ve lived in this maze for four years. Since I was eleven. I’m fifteen. I know my way around. But if you want, you can come with us anyway. It’s never a bad thing to have someone to help if you need it,” Amber said, seeing that Rachel didn’t really want to go back to where she had come from. 

Rachel brightened and nodded her head eagerly. Amber took the lead with Rachel behind her, Percy and Annabeth trailing behind. Rachel and Amber conversed quietly about which path to take. Rachel told Amber where they were headed and Amber nodded. She had been to Daedalus’ workshop many times before. Amber veered off to one side and the others followed. Rachel didn’t know exactly what Amber was doing as this didn’t seem to be the path. But Amber was the veteran in this place. So Rachel stepped back and let Amber do her thing. But Amber was going the long way round to avoid the arena she had the misfortune to pass through. 

“Where are you taking us?” Rachel finally asked. 

“We are taking the long way to Daedalus’ workshop to avoid the arena that I’d passed through once. It was not a very pleasant place. Now, come on. You don’t want to be left behind,” Amber said. 

Amber lead them confidently through the Labyrinth all the way to Daedalus’ workshop. 

She stopped outside a door that looked brand new. She reached out and opened the door. 

“Here we are,” she announced. 

“This can’t be right. Daedalus’ workshop should be in the oldest part of the maze,” Annabeth said. 

Amber raised an eyebrow at her old friend. With a sigh, Amber opened the door and stepped inside, the others following her. What they found surprised them. Laptops and other gadgets were laid out on the tables that were placed around the room. Many different inventions stood or hung around the room, with a large window that overlooked a large garden. 

“This is Daedalus’ workshop, Annabeth. Do you believe me now?” Amber asked. 

Annabeth nodded. That was when Daedalus entered with his hellhound. After a while, Minos came in with a few helpers, dragging Nico Di’Angelo with him. Nico, son of Hades, banished Minos back to the Underworld, helping the others fight the monsters in the room. Daedalus told them to take the wings he had and jump out the window. Since she was a daughter of Zeus, Amber merely jumped out without the wings. She flew to the ground and waited for the others to join her. Once they were safely on the ground, they disposed of the wings and caught a ride from a random driver because of Rachel. Hopping in, they reentered the Labyrinth and moving through the tunnels when Nico stopped. 

Amber knew where that path led, but couldn’t stop Percy from walking out there with Annabeth’s invisibility hat. Amber sighed and went after him, knowing that if anyone could protect him, it was her. 

“Percy,” Amber hissed. 

“Amber?” Percy’s voice asked from behind a pillar. “What are you doing here?” 

“I could ask you the same question.”

Before much else could be said, the doors of the room opened and let in two telkhines and a demigod. 

“Ethan,” Percy whispered. 

“Where do you know him from?” Amber asked. 

“Camp,” Percy replied. 

Amber nodded and watched as Kronos rose again. She motioned for Percy to stay put and walked out of her hiding spot. 

“Amber, how nice to see you again my dear,” Kronos said with a genuine smile. 

Ethan looked confused, sword out. 

“Kronos is one of my fathers,” Amber explained to the confused demigod. 

Ethan quickly put away his sword, looking frightened. Kronos ignored him. 

“What brings you here?” Kronos asked, walking forward to talk to her. 

“Not much. I was just passing through so I thought I would stop by and see how things were going. But did it have to be Luke that you used, Father?” Amber asked, looking disapproving. 

Before much else could be said between them, a blue plastic hairbrush slammed into Kronos’ eye. With a yelp of pain, Kronos stumbled backward. Amber grabbed Percy and ran into the Labyrinth as Nico blocked the entrance. Kronos stood stunned, not noticing that Amber had had someone with her. 

One day, Kronos would be back to normal.


	7. Battle of Camp Half-Blood

    A few days had passed and now that Pan was gone, the group had been blessed by him. Returning to camp for the battle that was going to take place, Amber stayed as hidden as possible. But Dionysius spotted her and called her forward during dinner.  

    "Amber Jones, can you come up here please?" Dionysius called out. 

    All chatter died down as Amber slowly made her way to the head table, where she stood with her head bowed. 

    "I believe I owe you an apology," Dionysius said. "I made you run away from camp. For that I am sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you."

    There was stunned silence from everyone, Amber especially. She looked up in surprise and then smiled. 

    "Apology accepted," Amber stated. 

    Dionysius smiled gently at her and gave her a small hug, to which thunder rumbled. Dionysius rolled his eyes at the sky and let Amber go back to her table. The chatter started up again, but this time it was happier. One of the campers that had been thought dead was home once more. 

    Amber woke up the next morning, hearing people getting ready for a war. She got dressed and grabbed her weapons before heading out the door. She found where the attack was coming from, the same place where she had first entered the Labyrinth. She frowned at the pile of rocks, fiddling with her bow. Perched in a tree, she had a good vantage point, though she hoped she could gain some command over the army as she was Kronos' daughter and had grown up around the majority of the monsters she was about to fight. She decided to meet them down there. Jumping from her tree, she flew over the heads of the campers, who all looked up. She landed neatly on the rocks and ducked inside. She stood still, letting her eyes adjust. She knew which way they'd be coming from so she started off down the corridor. Sure enough, she ran into Kampê. 

    "Hello," Amber greeted cheerfully. 

    "Amber?" Kampê asked. 

    "I have a favor to ask you. Can you please not kill anyone? I know that you are here to kill, but these are my friends," Amber pleaded. 

    Kampê hesitated before one of the other monsters reminded her that Amber was Kronos' daughter. Reluctantly, Kampê agreed, as did the other monsters. Amber nodded and ran ahead to get out before they came through. 

    "What were you doing?" Annabeth questioned. 

    "Checking to see how far they were," Amber said breathlessly. 

    Annabeth nodded. Quickly, everyone got in position. And suddenly, the army burst right into the heart of camp. The monsters avoided killing, which confused the campers but gave them an easier time of killing the monsters. Soon, they grew more confident which increased their fighting. They realized that the monsters weren't going to kill them no matter what they did. Due to this, they fought harder. They fought to protect their camp, their home. And they won. 

    Daedalus allowed himself to finally rest in peace and Nico was welcomed into Camp Half-Blood. But this war was far from over, and everyone knew it. They were getting ready for the final battle.


End file.
